emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7082 (16th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Belle panics when Zak mentions getting in touch with her YOT officer, Pamela. Tracy has secretly spent the night at The Grange but is caught by Val helping herself to some breakfast. Megan warns Jai that she's told Ali that Rachel didn't send the presents. Sam confesses that Belle wasn't responsible for the stolen money and vodka, explaining that Tracy's back. Tracy offers to work at the B&B to pay off her debt of a room for the night. Cain surprises Moira, Charity and Debbie by arriving home from the hospital. Val and Sam are concerned to discover that Tracy has bruises. Lisa apologises to Robert and Chrissie for badmouthing Lachlan. Robert gives her a hard time. Finn's upset when Emma fails to return his calls. He blames Moira when he finds out that Emma turned up at the farm before disappearing. Tracy explains that she went back to Liam and lost her job soon afterwards which led to him beating her. Val offers the box room to her until she settles her bill. Cain tells Kirin that they're quits seeing as he saved his life. He also bumps into Sam and tries to make him go easy on Charity in court. Ali confronts Charity, believing Rachel to be dead and blaming her for it. Zak explains to Belle that she's called Pamela who's bringing a doctor from the Mental Health team. Charity makes arrangements for Noah to stay with Cain if she gets sent to prison. Pamela arrives with Dr Scott. Finn packs his stuff and moves in with Ross, unable to live with Moira anymore. Dr Scott prescribes Belle Risperidone but advises Lisa and Zak that he can't put a timescale on her recovery. Chrissie calls at Wishing Well Cottage to apologise for Robert's words. Lisa invites her to stay for a drink. Ross is suspicious when James suggests that he should call Emma rather than Finn, if he wants her back in their lives. Lisa and Zak realise they have a long road ahead of them. Ross calls Emma and leaves a message asking her to call one of them back. Emma stands listening to the message, unsure of what to do. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *James Barton - Bill Ward *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney Guest cast *Pamela Hargreaves - Cal Freestone *Dr Scott - Derek Horsham Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Kitchen and room, front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and ladies toilets *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and rear porch *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Belle reluctantly accepts she needs medical treatment, and a doctor is duly called for; and Ross is nominated to act as peace-maker when Finn blames Moira for his mother's departure. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,870,000 viewers (26th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes